Bed Side Monitor
by shawol agashi
Summary: Gweboon mengalami penyakit yang dapat mengganggu takdirnya sebagai wanita. Jinki merupakan salah satu dokter spesialis anastesi. gweboon mengalami perubahan pada denyut jantungnya. dan...
**BSM**

 **Main Cast :**

 **LEE JINKI**

 **KIM GWEBOON / LEE**

 **SUPPORT CAST :**

 **YUNHO**

 **SEULGI**

oke, banyak istilah aneh dalam cerita ini seperti beberapa bahasa medis. aku jelasin dulu yak, biabisa ngeraba-raba (tau) daripada nanti bingung. Pertama, tuba falopi? adalah saluran yang dapat menhantarkan sel telur menuju rahim, itu juga tempat dimana sel telur dibuahi oleh sprema. tubektomi adalah pemotongan tubafalopi, perempuan memiliki dua buah tuba falopi. bed side monitor? kalian tau monitor samping tempat tidur yang biasa kalo di sinetron bunyi "biiiip…biiipp…" yang biasa di UGD atau ICU atau Ruang vvip. nah itu bed side monitor. pubis adalah area diatas organ reproduksi (genital) / dibawah pusar. terakhir anestesi itu bius, jadi spesialis anestesi itu spesialis membius.

cukup yak

typo(s), aneh dan flat

 **happy reading :***

 **bed side monitor**

Ruangan dengan cat berwarna putih, berbau obat dan bersuhu rendah tidak lain dan mudah kita tebak itu adalahrumah sakit. Gweboon baru saja membuka matanya, setelah ia menyadari ada pergerakan yang ia dengar meski pelan. ternyata suster Seulgi tengah mencatat kondisinya melalui monitor disampingnya.

Cukup serius seulgi mencatat angka-angka yang tertera di monitor, sehingga ia tidak menyadari jika gweboon sudah siuman dari obat bius total yang ia terima.

"suster.." gweboon berbicara lemah, mencoba menengok kearah seulgi dan seulgi segera membalas tatapan gweboon. "apa operasi saya berjalan dengan baik? apa saya baik-baik saja?" gweboon meraba pubisnya, terasa ada beberapa jahitan akibat luka operasi. Wajahnya meringis, menahan nyeri yang menguar begitu saja ketika ia sedikit bergerak.

"semuanya berjalan lancar nona" jawab seulgi ramah, seulgi kembali menunggu, mungkin ada lagi hal yang ingin ditanyakan gweboon. "apa aku harus memanggilnya nona?"

"ti..tidak, tidak usah"

"nona tidak perlu khawatir, tim dokter yunho yang menangani kasus nona, dan dari hasil catatan medis tidak ada efek samping yang terajdi akibat operasi ini"

Gweboon baru saja menjalani operasi pemotongan tuba falopi atau yang biasa dikenal dengan mau tidak mau harus melakukannya, karena pada saluran tuba falopi sebelah kanan gweboon terdapat tumor dan itu diharuskan untuk memotongnya.

"ya, tapi.." gweboon bergumam lemah, tentu saja dibalik pemotongan saluran itu tentu ada akibatnya, kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri amat sangat tergambarkan dari raut wajah gweboon. diusianya yang masih terbilang muda, 25 tahun dan ia belum memiliki anak, kini perhitungan memiliki seorang anak akan semakin kecil.

"nona, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?" seulgi bertanya sembari membereskan selimut gweboon "ah dan sup, disamping .. nona harus segera memakannya"

"suster, apa dia juga berada disana?"

"tentu saja selain dokter spesialis bedah, spesialis anastesi juga dipelrukan bukan?"

Gweboon mengangguk paham.

"baiklah, saya permisi dulu ne"

Seulgi telah meninggalkan ruangan gweboon, sedangkan gweboon masih memikirkan kelanjutannya sebagai seorang wanita. ruangannya begitu sunyi, ia berdiam diri menghiraukan sup yang berisikan wortel dan bubur sebagai pelengkapnya. hanya suara monitor disampingnya lah yang meramaikan ruangannya, tubuhnya terlalu lemah, apa benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin menjenguknya?

Lebih baik rasa nyeri ini ia tukar saja dengan rasa nyeri setelah melahirkan pikir gweboon.. luka jahitan ini tak seberapa lebar pikir gweboon, tapi mengapa begitu sensiti,p sedikit saja bergerak nyeri itu akan cepat terasa.

" _apa aku tidak apa-apa, apa dia tidak khawatir…"_

.

.

.

Selang tiga puluh menit, pintu ruangan gweboon kembali terbuka. sesosok namja dengan stetoskop menggantung dibahunya berjalan pelan mendekati gweboon yang tidak melihat kearahnya. Namja dengan pakaian kemeja soft pink dibalut dengan jas putih ber- _name tag_ Lee Jinki, meletakkan map biru yang ia bawa di nakas dekat tempat tidur gweboon.

"ehm, permisi" jinki membuka pembicaraan, membuat gweboon dengan perlahan menengok kearah jinki. gweboon mengerjap lucu, lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat…sedikir merona.

"aku rasa sebentar lagi kau akan cepat pulang gwe"

"benarkah?"

"setelah aku melihat catatan medismu begitu" jinki mengambil kursi dan map biru yang ia letakkan tadi. kini ia duduk tepat disamping tempat tidur gweboon. "bisakah kau sebutkan ini dimana dan aku siapa?"

"eii..apa dokter sedang memeriksa kesadaranku?" jinki hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "ini di rumah sakit kyunghee dan kau dokter lee jinki"

"apa catatan seulgi ini benar?" gumam jinki yang masih dapat didengar gweboon, ia lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada map yang ia bawa. mungkin sejenis catatan perkembangan gweboon.

"aku rasa aku harus mengundurkan kepulanganmu"

"wae?" gweboon menatap jinki, suaranya melemah "apa ada sesuatu yang salah, dengan operasi ini, atau… apa ada efek samping.. suster seulgi mengatakan aku baik-baik saja..kecuali.."

"apa kau ingin duduk gwe?" jinki menawarkan bantuannya sambil ia semakin mendekatkan kursinya agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah gweboon yang sedikit pucat. Jinki melihat aliran infus yang terpasang ditangan gwbeoon dan bergumam tak jelas, melihat lagi kearah jarum yang tertancap di telapak tangan atas gweboon dan bergumam kembali tak jelas.

"a..aniyo, ini masih terasa nyeri"

"baiklah" jinki menatap tepat kearah mata gweboon, begitu lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, hari pertama gwbeoon masuk rumah sakit. "apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

gweboon mengalihkan pandangannya dari jinki " aku hanya takut suamiku kecewa"

"kecewa?"

gweboon mengangguk lemah "aku takut akan susah memiliki keturunan" air mata gweboon mengalir tanpa permisi, jemarinya saling mencengkaram menahan sesak didadanya. "aku..aku semakin takut ketika kau disini, ketika…. kau bilang kepulanganku di undur" suaranya kian melemah, pipinya kini telah basah, layaknya sungai air mata gweboon tak lagi tertahan.

jinki beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tangannya tergerak mengusap air mata gweboon "gweboon, kau masih memiliki satu tuba falopi dan kau masih bisa mengahasilkan sel telur sehingga kau masi bisa menghasilkan keturunan dan juga.."

"juga apa jinki?" gweboon menyela

"soal kepulanganmu, aku hanya merasa _confuse_ apa kau mengidap penyakit jantung?" jinki ternsenyum menyelidik.

"aku ..baik..saja"

"lalu, mengapa ritme jantungmu sangat cepat eoh? padahal dalam catatan seulgi detak jantungmu normal" jinki semakin memajukan tubuh nya kearah gweboon, menghadap wajah cantik nan _ayu_ tanpa celah yang terpatri diwajah gweboon.

"aku baik-baik saja jinki.." gweboon berucap lebih keras dari sebelumnya "mung…mungkin ini karena efek khawatirku"

"eii yang benar saja" tangan jinki mengenggeam erat tangan gweboon tanpa menekan area infus. "lihat.. kini detak jantungmu melebihi 100 kali permenit bukan? ini tidak normal gwe"

"kau menggodaku dokter lee"

"atau.. alat ini sebenarnya rusak, apa aku harus melepaskan alat ini" jinki semakin mengerjai gweboon, raut gweboon tak lagi terlihat lemas, ia malah terlihat waspada "kau harus melepas kancing atas mu, agar aku bisa melepaskan alat rusak ini, ini tertempel didadamu bukan?" jinki menaik-turunkan alisnya, tersenyum jail kearah gweboon yang kini wajahnya semakin berwarna merah seperti buah kesukaannya. starwberry.

gweboon tak memiliki penyakit jantung, gweboon tau ia baik-baik saja dan jinki pun tau jika istrinya baik-baik saja. yah gweboon adalah istri dari dokter lee jinki spesialis anastesi. sebut saja perubahan denyut jantung gweboon karena hormon cinta. gweboon selalu mengalaminya bahkan setelah menikah ketika berhadapan dengan lee jinki.

 _dia tidak pernah berubah_ benak gweboon berkata.

"apa kau memakan sup yang bertaburan wortel itu?" jinki menunjuk kearah mangkuk yang teronggok tak dihiraukan sedari tadi. "aku jamin kau tidak akan menyukainya gwe, sebaiknya kau harus memesan pada seulgi untuk tidak memasukan wortel"

"aku tidak bisa memesan layankya di restoran hanya karena aku istrimu" mulut gweboon mengerucut lucu.

jinki melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengusap lembut surai hitam milik gweboon sebelum ia mengambil mangkuk sup dan bubur dan kembali kearah gweboon.

"buka mulutmu gwe.."

"aniyo jinki.."

"kau harus makan"

gweboon kembali memalingkan wajahnya "aku tidak lapar, aku hanya ingin pulang"

"dan aku akan seharian dengan mu, bebas melukmu, menggendonmu hingga rasa nyeri itu hilang" jinki kembali menggoda gweboon.

"aku tidak lapar" gweboon semakin sering menggerakan badanya hingga membuatnya merasakan nyeri kembali. "aakhh.."

"aigo.." jinki menaruh mangkuknya dan kembali mengusap sayang rambut gweboon. jinki merasa takjub dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan gweboon, bahkan dalam keadaan sakit saja gweboon masih terlihat cantik dengan wajah pucatnya, dengan bibirnya yang mungil walau tak secerah biasanya namun mampu menggoda untuk sekilah mengecupnya.

"eoh.. "gweboon terkaget ketika bibirnya baru saja dihinggapi bibir jinki yang lembut.

"semog itua bisa mengurangi rasa nyerimu, cepat lah sembuh ne?" jinki tersenyum kearah gweboon,

"ehm.."

suara deheman membuat _lovey dovey_ jinki dan gweboon terhenti.

"maap aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian" ucap yunho "hanya saja ini rumah sakit, dan jinki kau membolos disini rupanya"

jinki dan gweboon merasa malu dengan yunho yang notabennya adalah ayah dari mereka berdua. _ani,_ maksudnya ayah mertua gweboon dan ayah kandung jinki.

"aku tidak ingin meninggalkan istriku sendiri hanya karena rapat appa"

"jinki…"desis gweboon. "miane appa" gweboon mencoba meminta maap.

"gwenchana, hahaha….appa hanya bercanda" yunho mendekat kearah mereka berdua, setelah berbicara dengan seulgi dan menutup pintunya. "gweboon malam ini kau akan pulang, kau tidak usah khawatir kau baik-baik saja"

"jinja appa?"

"eum..jangan lupa untuk terus _cek up_ luka jahitanmu"

"ne appa"

"dan kau jinki" yunho kini memandang jinki "kau bisa cuti selama gweboon sakit, biar dokter mark yang mengurusi bagian anastesi"

"yes appa, aku mencintaimu" jinki tersenyum sumringah

"dan satu hal lagi jinki, kau tidak boleh memaksa gweboon untuk melakukan _itu_ sebelum benar-benar lukanya sembuh"

"a..araso.."

 **END**

typo(s) flat miaaan….


End file.
